Lal's Diary chapter 1
by Amethyst King
Summary: Lal doesn't die, and starts a diary! More to come!
1. Chapter 1

OK LETS PRETEND THAT LAL'S CASCADE FAILURE NEVER HAPPENED AND EVERYBODY ON THE ENTERPRISE LOVES HER STILL.. Just a bunch o fluff. Lal gets a crush, makes friends and heck who knows what else she's gonna do-she's Lal!

Entry 1

Dear Diary,

Because I have developed emotion, a progress which my father may never achieve, father has encouraged me to keep a diary of my time here on the Enterprise. I have not yet left the Enterprise but some unkind people have tried to take me away.

Today, I came across a most interesting little creature. A very obese, elderly man was sitting at table, awaiting service, when he beckoned for me.

"Good morning, young lady. Would you be interested in a cute, harmless little tribble?" he asked me

For a moment I considered his proposition. Father has told me that salesmen are not usually honest in their pitches. Father is so wise; I know that no matter how many neural transfers we do I will never have his capacity of wisdom. For wisdom can only be learned through expirence, and I have lived such a brief life.

Now Guinan was showing interest. To him, she said "All right let's see this "harmless" creature of yours"

The man smiled and pulled out of his pocket nothing but a little ball of fluff. The object was round, and purred immensly when pointed toward me-something most creatures do the opposite of.

I looked up at Guinan. Her face shone with delight as she got to hold one. I too held one. Its purring soothed my ear wiring like music.

Now Wesley Crusher was interested.

"How much are they?"

THe large man considered for a moment. As he considered, i wondered why Wesley would want such a thing. He was such a practical young man with no time at all for pets.

I was about to inquire him about this when the man said "Well, this one is defective, so you can have it for five credits

Wesley smiled, put the tribble in my hand, and said "I'll take it"

Then, diary, I had the most odd feeling. A sort of leaping in my abdomen. I felt the urge to turn away and giggle. I have noticed that I get hat feling a lot when I am around him.

I have named my tribble Hermione, after the classical literary characher in the epic tale of Harry Potter, and now, I put myself on sleep cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry number 2

Dear Diary

My little tribble had a litter of babies last night, and i assume that some of their babies had babies because there were no less than fourty-five tribbles on the floor when father woke me up. He scolded me for breaking his number one rule and took away my ipod85.3 privelages, but when I told him that it was Wesley who got it for me, he got up and left. My morning did not go well. To top it off, I caught Captin Picard being explicitly angry with Wesley in his quarters. I was angry with this; why was he only angry with Wesley? It was I who persuaded him to do it!

"Captain Picard?" I asked

He turned his head sharply. "What!" he snarled.

I stepped back because I was afraid. I said to him "It was I who persuaded Wesley to purchase the tribble. I know I broke the rules and the ship's food supplies are being eaten as we speak, so should I also receive punishment?"

Wesley's jaw dropped. From my knowledge, none of his friends of his age had ever taken the blame for him.

"Lal, you are not my responsibility. As a member of my crew, Wesley is, so-"

Then, Wesley did something odd. He got up and put a hand on my shoulder. He is much taller than me, tall and lean and muscular. I suppose I find him somewhat attractive. Father says that he put more sensitivity to physical attraction in me than is in him.

He smiled and whispered in my ear "I'm gonna be ok. Don't worry Lal"

When he removed his hand, my shoulder was still pleasantly warm. The captain left with a look of disgust on his face.

Wesley shrugged his shoulders and left with him.

I beleive I am in love with Wesley Crusher for several reasons

1. He is almost all that I can think about. Being an android, this is ussually the sign that something is wrong

2. My emotions feel as though they are running wild

3. I beleive I have the sensation "butterflies in my stomach" when he is around

4. I dreamed that I kissed him last night.

5. I am nervous that someone will know.


	3. Chapter 3

Enrty number three

Dear Diary,

The reason that Cyrano Jones, the man who sold the Tribbles, said that the tribble i received was defective was because it did not produce young fast enough. It took every molecule of self-control I posses not to laigh at this. Fourty-five young in one day! I would be terrified to meet a fit one. No wonder rule 1 is Do not accept anything from strangers, especially if it is alive. This incident has made father decide that I need to return to school, but at the high school level.

I am not looking forward to this; the last time I was at school they bullied me so much that I was only there for a few days. Looking back, it makes me sad that children could be so cruel. I hope that High school people will show more maturity.

Counselor Troi and Father took me shopping at a starbase today for new school clothes. Do you have any idea how many things there are in a shopping mall district! There are odd-smelling shops full of mean people buying immodest clothing, stores that specialize in black clothing and makeup, but my favorite store is the bookstore. Bookstores smell like fresh paper, unlike the Aeropostale store i mentioned earlier. I read several books about High Schoolers, mostly based in the early 21st century. I hope that the girls are not as cruel and sexually immoral in my classes.

"Don't worry about High School, Lal" Counselor Troi said to me. "You will make friends who value you for who you are"

"It is not just my concern that I will not make friends" I said to her. I looked up at her, then looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I beleive I have a crush on Wesley" I whispered to her. I trust her with my emotional secret. She is half-betazoid and will treat it with respect.

She smiled and held my hand and sat on the bench by the mall's fountain. I sat by her.

"Look. This is perfectly normal. Lots of girls like Wesley. He is smart, attractive, and very kind. I have noticed changes in your attitude when he is near. I think you should tell him"

Tomorrow, on my first day of high school, I will take her advice. But tonight, I clean the last of the tribble fur.


	4. Chapter 4

Entry number four

Dear Diary

My first day of high school went terrible in some ways and in some ways was excelent

I beleive I should start with the positive. It was much easier to coexist with my fellow students than on my actual first day three months ago. I found all my classes on time, I exceeded in my work, and I have made a friend.

M' Kayla is the name of the friend I have made. She is a Romulan, so neither of us fit in. Her clothing style is similar to that of the people in the mall in the store in which people wore all black and had oddly-dyed hair. She is a brilliant student, but everyone is afrid of her because of her Romulaninity.

In our first hour class, Calculus (which I also share with Wesley), She sat next to me at the front. I chose to sit at the front because it is the place where it is rumored that one learns the most.

"Hello" I said.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow- a habit which Romulans and Vulcans are known for. She examined me. I was wearing an Orange island-style cotton dress and very old fashioned shoes called lo-tops. She too was wearing lo-tops, but she was wearing a long black skirt and a shirt from the band "Let's all hug Romulans". Her hair was long and in pigtails. She wore spikes around her wrists and black paint on her nails. I do not understand why she dresses this way, but I do not understand her.

"Ok, if you're here to make me feel like shit for being a freak then GO SOMEWHERE ELSE" she snarled. I cocked my head sideways. "I know not what "shit" is, but I would not try to make you feel like it. It sounds negative, and I to am stereotyped as a "Freak"

"How? You seem like a perfectly normal, human prep to me."

"I am an android. I only look human"

M' Kayla gave me a skeptical look and said "Prove it, prep"

I obligingly pulled back my wig and showed her part of my pausotronic brain. Now the class was interested. They had never seen anything like this."

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen" one of the males said.

"Is that for realsies" a girl said

"That's hooooot" the first male said. Then, he did something I did not understand.

The boy reached through the small crowd and tried to force a kiss on me.

I have kissed before. Before I knew of different kinds of love and pedophilia, I kissed Commander William Riker. I do not think he has "gotten over it" yet...

A fist came through the air as I fought him off. The boy dropped to the ground as an infuriated Wesley stood over him.

I beleived the class expirenced a sensation known as "awkward silence" It was broken as M'Kayla said "Whoa. Crusher, I never knew you had the balls to take down creepy Krepp"

"Balls?" I inquired.

Before M' Kayla got to answer me, the professor came in. There was much confusion and exhaggeration about the event. She took me, Wesley, and M'Kayla to the dean's office. There we explained what happened. She told us that Mr. Krepp had a history of obscenities and he would be releived of his duties as a student. The rest of the day was quite uneventful until father came to pick me up. I told him immediately of my attempted harrasment.

"Lal, I am afraid I will have to take you out of school for this" he said

"Not while we're around to protect her" said M'kayla. "Lal, you may be a prep, but you're my prep."

Then, I felt a surge of something as she smiled at me. Pride, maybe? I will ask Troi.

But why did Wesley say nothing?

Wesley does not always make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Entry number 5

Dear diary

Today was an interesting day. Neither good nor bad, just intersting.

Again, I sat by M' Kayla in the front of the class. Today, she wore a Romulan tunic and what I beleive to be called "skinny Jeans". I do not know why they are called this,as I have seen the morbidly obese wear them but that is beside the point.

I looked behind me, seeing the usual array of students, all human except for M' Kayla. Wesley was in the far right corner of the back. He was distracted by a game when I watched him. He was so absorbed in it, like how he is on the ship. Like every move was life-or-death. It was so...

I am out of words for it. It seems odd, as I have 4 million of them in my brain.

M' Kayla saw me staring. She put her head in her chin and said "Lal, you have the hots for Crusher big time."

She looked at me with an odd combination of sympathy and humor.

"If you mean that I have romantic feelings for him, then yes. I am going to tell him about these feelings, too."

She looked as though she were unsure how to respond.

"Furthermore-"

"Lal. Just go tell him. be done with this as soon as you can."

I was unsure how to respond. Was she implying sarcasm? I still fail to comprehend that matter.

None the less, I took her advice.

When I got out of my seat, a series of peculiar things happened to me.

First, it seemed though Wesley's desk was hundreds of meters away. I felt as though I was walking through a wormhole.

When I finally got to Wesley's desk, the strangest thing happened to me.

It is impossible to describewhat happened next. I opened up my mouth, intending words to come out displating my feelings toward Wesley, but then the most peculiar thought occured to me

"What do I say"

I froze. He and his friends stared at me. I got nervous. I panicked. I giggled

Yes diary, I too am unsure why I did it.

Then I did the most stereotypicaly "girly" thing you could imagine.

I ran back too my desk, humiliated.

M' Kayla was laughing like a fool

"Ah, turned down by a guy, I see."

"I-do not understand what happened to me"

"It's gonna happen, prep. I've had butterflies.

"When?"

"In front of the Romulan High counciiiiwait a second."

She glared at me.

"Lal. I'm not going to tell you ANY MORE about why I'm not on Romulus"

"where I should be" she muttered to herself


	6. Chapter 6

Entry number 6

Dear diary,

Yet again, Starfleet has tried to take me away from my father

Only this time, they have suceeded

And they have my best friend, too.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep in class. I know that sleeping in school is the ultimate insult to education, but I already know everything the teacher drones on about. I understand that it must be difficult to accomidate for a class of thirty (the only eleventh grade level children on board) but it is just so boring. Now I am sure that I sound like a stereotypical teenager. I no longer care.

Now, I am alone in a shuttle with M' Kayla. We are being pulled by a tractor beam. We have tried using every method of communication possible, nothing worked. None of the controls work; we are being pulled by a tractor beam. My sensors detect that we are near a Romulan neutral zone, but those are everywhere. M' Kayla can't stop crying. All she will say is "I knew this was coming."

I feel like crying too. I am lost, linely, in great danger, and I miss Father. He would know exactly what to do.

And I miss Wesley. I know I may never see him again. Being a forgetful, insensitive human, he will probobly not even remember me in a month.

How this breaks my heart! I don't even HAVE a heart!

I have never felt so helpless. If I were alone, I would just break the door open and send a signal through empty space.

But that would kill M' Kayla

I am so tempted to be a coward and take that option.

I am to distressed to write any more. and it appears we have arrived at our destination: Romulus.


	7. Chapter 7

Entry number seven

Romulan court is currently in recess, giving me time to record my feelings. Even though there are too many of them to make sense of anything currently.

My earlier recording of me being taken by Starfleet was obsolete. M' Kayla had a summons on Romulus to see if she could stay or if she had to continue living her life among the federation.

When we were first lead in, I knew somehow ( Troi calls it a "sixth sense") that something forebodeing was about to happen. We were lead to the front of the courtroom. M' Kayla kept muttering to herself "I knew this was going to happen".

The session began.

"M' Kayla Robinbson. Born on an unknown date by Jirik the prostitute and commander V'lel , orphaned, and found and named by Commander Bianca Robinson of Starfleet. Do you deny any of this?"

"No, _Hejrek_"

"Then you cannot deny that you were raised by humans in an environment that despises us."

"I do not deny, _Hejrek_"

"You came before this council once when you were ten years of age. You had run away from your adoptive mother to plead that you were worthy of returning to your home planet and rejoin your people. You were rejected. You turned to rebellion and anger with your clothing and attitude with hopes of rejoining your ancestors. Now, we have brought you by force to your place of origin. You have spent seven more years with the federarion. We will first show the evidence that you should remain in your current place."

Now, I was scared for her. What did she want? I know that she said she should be on Romulus but now that she is here, she is frightened half to death. Her clothing is sloppy, sever locks of hair have fallen loose of her normally tight ponytail, and she is shaking. I would have liked to hug her, but I just did not know what to do. And to think that a week ago, I was concerned with tribbles and Wesley liking me! My best friend is faced with the biggest choice of her life, and she can't even make it! This is unfair! But father has told me that life is rarely fair.

The _Hejrek_ called upon me.

"You are one of the young woman's friends, are you not?"

I know that I have literal nerves of steel, but i nearly froze of fear and insecurity.

"Y-yes _Hejrek_"

"So you are witness to her actions, Romulan and human alike. May we see them?"

I looked frantically at M' Kayla. She solemnnly motioned me to go foreward.

I walked to the center of the courtroom. It felt like when I was going to try to tell Wesley that I like him. Like if I failed at it, I would be greatly shamed and ridiculed.

He streched out his hand and attempted a mind meld. But even though most Romulans are incapable of such a task, it is impossible with an android like myself.

I beleive I embarresed him

"Court recess" said the _Hejrek_. "We must call in someone different. A Vulcan who is more than capable of a simple human meld"


	8. Chapter 8

Entry Number eight

I got the "shock of my life" as I walked into the courtroom and met he who could probe my mind. Not only him, but I was amazed at who was with him.

He who could meld with me was none less than the famous, wise, brave Ambassador Spock. Father has told me nothing but good things abou him. But he was not who I was most surprised to see.

Wesley Crusher was with him to serve as witness.

Again, my sudden mood changes went into effect. But then I had to remember that I was in a court trial for my best friend's identity.

I saw Ambassador Spock coming near me. I froze: what was I to do? How could a living being share the thoughts of a semiliving android?

He reached out his hand to my head. I knew nothing of Vulcan mind melds but I felt I should put my best thoughts of M' Kayla forward:

Her standing up for me on he first day of high school

Being called a prep affetionately

How she showed me she cared when I was too afraid to talk to Wesley

It amazes me how thoughts from such a short time ago can seem like they happened in another lifetime.

Ambassador Spock removed his hand.

"I have concurred that this being is an android, and therefore incapable of sharing thoughts and memories telepathicaly."

He turned to the _Hejrek_. In his white robes and white hair, with his hands behind his back, he looked like the wisest being alive.

And one with "a trick up his sleeve" ( a human term Father learned from poker).

"But" Spock said "My witness, Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ also has memories of the defendant. It is safe to say that any of you could easily access his thoughts and-"

"NO!" I yelled. What if they hurt him!

The whole courtroom stared at me. I knew at an instant I had made a mistake. What would the court do to me?

As long as they did nothing to Wesley, I did not care a lot what they would do to me.

"You are quite an outspoken android, it is almost as if you have feelings"

"I do indeed have feelings, _Hejrek_, and my feelings say that-"

"That if you want to know whether I am more Romulan than human, then maybe you should let me stay and give me a chance to prove myself" M' Kayla finally spoke.

A stunned silence blanketed the courtroom.

"My past should mean nothing here. It is my future you want, is it not? If you want my future, it is yours. My past is my past, just as your past is your past. I am every bit a Romulan as you are."

The court seemed to ponder this a moment. She did indeed have a valid argument. The high court all put hteir heads together for eight whole, nerve racking minutes before they made their declaration.

"M' Kayla, welcome to Romulus as a citizen. You will be moved into a young adult student dormitory on this evening. You will take your placement test on the morrow"

"On the contorary, I would much rather stay with the terrans. I want to join starfleet, and my chances are better of getting a scollarship if I stay. Thank you for the offer, but I am going to stay."

"I do not understand your choice, but it is yours. Jolan Tru. Court dismissed"

"Spock to _Enterprise_. Four to beam up."

I was full of joy to bursting point. My friend was staying with me! I hugged M' Kayla tightly, ignoring the fact that she dislikes physical contact.

When we were back on board, I felt a third member to our hug.

Wesley was hugging me.

"I love you, Lal"

"I love you too"

"Oh please will you to prepwads get off me?"

We did indeed get off her.

We kissed each other. This may have bothered her more, but we diddn't care.

It was impossible to describe. Wesley was so warm and caring and strong. I never wanted it to end.

"Excuse me Wesley, but I beleive you should cease kissing with my daughter now"

Way to kill a mood, Father. I was very temped to throw something large and heavy at his head. I still cannot explain my emotions, but I do not have to know everything. After all, I am only in high school.

Wesley is taking me to prom tomorrow evening. Even with a class of thirty, teenage activities still apply. Life is great.


End file.
